Mi ángel
by Angiie-cHan
Summary: Sakura callo al suelo de rodillas, su padre acababa de morir;sus ojos derramaban lagrimas a montones y su pequeño cuerpesito temblaba ante el aterrador suceso, y detras de todo ese ecenario de terror, tristeza y dolor, se encontaba el hombre de ojos rojos


**Mi ángel**

_By- Angiie-cHan_

_Capitulo 1_

Era un día hermoso, el sol a lo alto del cielo, con solo algunas nubes blancas que lo adornaban, la suave brisa que corría haciendo ondear las hojas de los arboles, los pajarillos que canturreaban por donde quiera; definitivamente un gran día en la ciudad de Konoha.

Ahí en esa ciudad, cercas del centro, había una amplia casa, con estilo tradicionalista de color crema, con tejas rojizas que con el tiempo se habían desteñido hasta verse color marón, con espaciosos jardines a su alrededor, decorado con grandes árboles roble, césped en su mayoría, con un pequeño lago con su puente, así como también estaba acompañado de diversas clases de florecillas; ahí en esa residencia habitaba la familia Haruno, una de las primeras familias en fundar la ciudad.

La pequeña familia Haruno era conformada por, el padre, Akira Haruno, así como también se encontraba la madre, Morico Haruno, una hermosa pareja que tenían una pequeña niña de 5 años, Sakura Haruno.

En ese hermoso día, Akira había decidido llevar a su hija Sakura al parque mientras Morico realizaba la cena.

-Sakura, por favor hija, dame la mano, puede ser peligroso que andes en las calles sola- decía a su hija Akira, mientas la niña asentía y le daba la mano a su padre.

Al llegar al gran parque, la pequeña niña, de short blanco y blusa negra holgada, corrió hacia los juegos, mientras que su padre tomaba asiento en una de las bancas que rodeaban el área de juegos.

-Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno! juegas conmigo?- pregunto la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados a una niña de su misma edad de ojos celestes y rubio cabello

-si- respondió la rubia- soy Ino Yamanaka- dijo la pequeña

-que bonita cinta tienes- dijo Sakura señalando la cinta roja que llevaba Ino en su cabeza

-gracias, toma, te la regalo se te ve mejor a ti- dijo ella quitándosela y dándosela a la pequeña de ojos jade.

-enserio? gracias!- dijo ella entusiasmada, la rubia solo sonrió

-ven, vamos a jugar!- dijo Ino corriendo hacia los juegos y uniéndose a los demás niños.

Sakura se disponía a seguirla, pero de repente una brisa se llevo el nuevo listón que su amiga Ino le había regalado, ella corrió detrás de él, hasta que el listón se detuvo en la tierra, Sakura se agacho para tomarlo y fui ahí donde se percato de un niño frente de ella, jamás lo había visto en el parque, vestía igual que ella, de short blanco y camiseta negra, su cabello era negro y rebelde, y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, su tez era blanca que hacia contraste con sus ojos y cabello.

-hola, soy Sakura Haruno y tú?- dijo ella amablemente recogiendo el rojizo listón del suelo, mas el niño no respondió, solo la miro. - quieres venir a jugar conmigo y mis amigos?- pregunto de nuevo ella, mas de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ellos se encuentran por allá, en los juegos- dijo volteándose y señalando los juegos repletos de niños- vamos anda, ven a jugar!- dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano, pero al mismo instante que ella lo tomo sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica que instintivamente retiro la mano de la de él.

El niño la miro exaltado por aquella extraña sensación, al igual que la pequeña peligrosa, jamás había sentido algo así en su corta vida.

-Sauce- soltó el pequeño de ojos negros

-disculpa- respondió la pequeña

-me llamo Sauce- dijo él con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y girando la mirada hacia otra parte

-mucho gusto Sasuke-kun- dijo la pequeña sonriendo- vienes a jugar conmigo?- el niño no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente asintió, Sakura se coloco su listón rojo en su cabeza para sujetar el su cabello y corrió junto con el pequeño niño hacia los demás.

Jugaron por un buen rato, todos reían y saltaban por dondequiera, pero de repente una gran briza desato el listón de Sakura, llevándoselo hasta el bosque, la pequeña corrió de tras de el de nuevo, se adentro en el bosque hasta que el listón se enredo en uno de los arbustos, ella lo tomo en sus manos y después observo a su alrededor, solo veía arboles, y más arboles.

Sakura, se asusto un poco y tomo con fuerza su listón, miro hacia todos lados y no vio nada más que el bosque, pero de repente miro una silueta, un hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Aquel hombre la mirada fijamente, su mirada resplandecía desde la sombra que provocaba su capucha, una mirada roja, clavada en ella. Sakura se asusto un poco, pero agarro fuerzas para hablar.

-podría llevarme hacia el área de juegos? estoy perdida- dijo ella con un poco de angustia

El hombre no respondió a su pregunta, pero se limito a caminar, Sakura sin saber que hacer, sitio al hombre. El clima comenzaba a cambiar radicalmente, ya no había sol resplandeciente, ahora solo había nubes cargadas de agua, obscureciendo el bosque, los truenos y relámpagos no se tardaron en llegar, asustando a la pequeña peligrosa.

-disculpe, estamos cerca? se hace tarde- pregunto la niña

El hombre se giro hacia ella, con aquella mirada rojiza, Sakua paró en seco, no le gustaba esa mirada, tan fría, tan dura, tan terrorífica. El hombre se acerco a ella arrebatándole de las manos el listón rojo que su amiga Ino le había obsequiado.

-Hey! eso es mío!- se quejo la niña

El hombre solo lo sostuvo en lo alto y paso su mirada de ella al listón, y espectacularmente el listón comenzó a arder en llamas, un gran estruendo resonó en el ambiente causado por un trueno, la niña se aterrorizo a ver que el rojizo listón ardía en llamas de la nada, así que corrió lejos del hombre, mas en la sitio.

Sakura corría por el bosque, y detrás de ella el hombre la seria, que a su paso se quemaba cada árbol y arbusto, la peligrosa miraba hacia atrás viendo como el hombre se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, no tardaron en hacerse presente las lagrimas en sus ojos jade, la niña estaba totalmente aterrorizada. En eso gritos desgarradores se escucharon, provenían del área de juegos.

-Papa!- grito la niña lo mas recio que pudo -PAPA!- grito de nuevo ante su desesperación.

La pequeña sitio corriendo hasta que por fin llego al área de juegos y lo que vio la dejo atónita.

Todo estaba en llamas, niño llorando, padres buscando a sus hijos, animales desesperados huyendo de las llamas, y arboles derrumbados, todo era caos.

-PAPA!- grito de nuevo la niña, buscando con la mirada a su padre

-Sakura, cuidado!- se escucho tras de ella y después alguien se echo encima de ella cubriéndola de un árbol que caía.

-pero que..- dijo ella al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, y después miro a su nuevo amigo de ojos negros- Sasuke-kun!- dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo

-oye, hay que irnos, mama está por allá- dijo el tomándola de la mano y jalándola,

Los niños corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la madre de Sauce, evadiendo las ramas con llamas y animales del bosque que corrían asustados, de repente, entre tanto caos, Sakura pudo divisar a alguien familiar, su padre.

-PAPA!- grito la niña soltándose del agarre de su amigo que la guiaba a un lugar seguro

-Sakura espera!- grito Sauce, al ver que Sakura soltaba su mano

-Papi!- grito la niña corriendo hacia su padre, el la vio y sonrió, pero de nuevo un gran estruendo se escucho y un gran árbol se derrumbo- PAPA!- el grito desgarrador de la niña se escucho en todo el lugar al ver como su padre era aplastado por aquel árbol envuelto en llamas.

Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas, su padre acababa de morir bajo un árbol gigante frente a ella, su dolor no cavia dentro de ella, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas a montones y su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba ante el aterrador suceso, y detrás de todo ese escenario de terror, tristeza y dolor, se encontraba el hombre de ojos rojos, mirándola, observándola, disfrutando de su dolor.

**Disclaimers: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


End file.
